


you won’t forget a thing (thanks to me)

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [281]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Grencos, M/M, Post Series, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marcos packs Gren’s bag for a journey.





	you won’t forget a thing (thanks to me)

Marcos put in an extra loaf of bread in the backpack, before taking a last look. Map, food, and extra weapon, and then closed it. Yes, everything was there. Gren was always so bad at packing for a journey and always managed to forget something, so it had become sort of a tradition for Marcos to pack it for him every time Gren went away on missions as General Amaya’s translator while he stayed behind to guard the castle of Katolis.

Marcos had put in a bit of extra of everything, just in case anything would happen on the way. The bag was heavy, but it wouldn’t be a problem since Gren would ride on horseback almost the entire way, and even when he wasn’t, he was strong enough to carry it, even if he did look like a walking stick with ginger hair.

“Everything is packed.” he told his boyfriend. Gren stood a few feet beside him, currently getting into the last piece of his metal armor, sword already hanging from his side. He gave him a happy nod. That smile almost melted Marcos were he was standing, his beautiful eyes and freckles face were adorable.

“Thank you Marcos, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” he answered. “You’re really a savior. Without you I’d forget everything. Remember the time Amaya had to make the entire fleet turn back because I left the peace treaty that was getting delivered?”

“Don’t even start, it was the talk of the year at the castle.” Marcos answered as he giggled, fondly remembering that memory. “And hearing about you every hour of the day made me miss you even more, so please, don’t do that again. Missing you when you’re gone is already hard enough as it is. The castle is surprisingly boring without you, even with the children of prince Callum and lady Rayla running havoc.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon, and then I’m all yours once again for atleast two months.”

“You better be, because you’re not missing our wedding because of an extra last minute mission.”

“Would never dream of it.”


End file.
